


Mmmmwhat ya say

by KillTheDirector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Humor, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: Lance McClain is a camping douche so Shiro shoots him.





	Mmmmwhat ya say

If there was a universal fact about Lance McClain it was that he was incredibly good at laser tag. 

...and he was the _worst_ to play against because he played dirty. 

When asked what he wanted to do for his birthday, Shiro wasn't surprised by the quick _"You._ accompanied by a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle, nor was he surprised by the actual answer. 

"You know Keith swore he wouldn't come with us after last time." Shiro sighed, an eyebrow raised at his boyfriend as the other male puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. 

"Keith's just upset because I completely _obliterate_ him every time." Lance had the audacity to look smug which made the older of the two snort in amusement. He stretched, long fingers quickly snatching the remote from Shiro's hand and changed the channel to _Toddler's and Tiaras_. "I'm sure I can think of a way to convince him." 

'Convincing' Keith into coming to laser tag only involved Lance implying that Keith _wouldn't_ come and voila, Shiro's adopted younger brother practically stomped through the doors of the arcade with a sour expression on his face. 

"Let's get this over with." Keith huffed, arms crossed tight over his chest. "Oh, yeah. Happy Birthday, Lance." 

_The Castle of Lions_ was one of the two laser tag places in town; though a little out dated with a weird mixture of aliens and medieval fantasy (and a multitude of smoke machines), it had been a favorite place for their friend group to convene since high school. 

"Be nice, Keith." Shiro warned, though without any heat behind it. Keith and Lance hadn't really fought since they were both freshmen in high school; their 'spats' were a way of showing affection, and though Shiro didn't really understand, he let it be. 

Allura greeted them at the counter with a bright smile. Her father had opened up the arcade more than 30 years ago with her uncle Coran--who was busy serenading Lance with a loud and off key rendition of 'happy birthday'. 

“Hello everyone,” The woman said, grabbing the ice cream cake Shiro had been toting in order to put it into the back freezer. He offered her a thankful smile, glad to be rid of the thing until it was actually time for it. 

“You have the place to yourselves for the evening,” Allura said once she returned. “Everything is already set up...do try and play by the rules—“ She gave them all a stern look to which they all looked away with ‘innocent’ expressions on their faces. “And I get to play the winner one-on-one.” 

()()

“Lance I swear to god, STOP CAMPING!” Pidge’s voice echoed over top of the blaring techno before another soft ‘blip’ marked yet another point for the birthday boy. 

Shiro winced at the sound of Pidge’s furious cry, though it was soon replaced by a gleeful cackle as they managed to hit their brother. 

Matt whizzed by, his expression screwed into a scowl as the lights on his vest flashed. Shiro held his breath from his hidden spot, waiting until the older Holt sibling was back in the game before he shot him. 

“What the—fuckin—Shiro!” 

He knew he should feel bad as Matt howled in frustration, but he wasn’t able to keep the grin off his face. Shiro glanced at the score board, noting that—predictably—Lance was leading, Keith was a close second, and surprisingly he was third. 

A soft ‘blip’ followed by his own vest lighting up blue made Shiro duck into a small crevasse. He could hear Lance laughing to himself as the other male quickly ran from where he had previously been. 

Oh, so that’s how it was. 

Lance had a habit of crawling up into high places where he shouldn’t and picking them off like flies—something that annoyed Keith (and everyone) to no end. Pidge said it was cheating (which it was) while Lance said that he was just being a savvy sharpshooter. 

Shiro glanced up at the scoreboard and noted that Keith’s score had dipped (most likely by being hit by Lance) which left him in second place. An idea quickly formed in his mind, and while he knew it wouldn’t be enough to take the lead, it would help the others out. 

He had a fairly good idea of where Lance had set up camp, and quickly ran up to the second story. Shiro could see the lights from the others’ vests flashing in intervals as he ducked behind fake boulders to keep from being spotted. He heard Keith’s victorious cry as he shot Hunk before shrilly screeching when he was ambushed by Pidge. 

Shiro peeked around the fake boulder he had taken residence behind, eyes scanning the second story before his gaze managed to catch on a flash of blue. 

There. 

With the smoke machines and booming techno from the early 2000s, Shiro didn’t really _have_ to sneak, but for the fun of it he did. Lance was squatting behind a boulder, posture like a sniper as he gleefully picked off his friends. 

The younger of the two stood just as Shiro snuck up behind him. He placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, startling the other when he pushed him against the boulder. “What the—Shiro—?” Lance blinked up at his boyfriend, expression pleasantly confused. 

Before Lance had time to shoot him, Shiro leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was a nice kiss, warm and pleasant; there was the promise of something more heated later that night, but it wasn’t rough. Lance responded quickly, the hand not holding his laser gun going up to cup Shiro’s jaw in order to pull him closer. 

The older male pulled away before things could get too out of hand, their breath mingling as Lance gazed up at him with a small smile. “What was that abou—“ 

The smile died as Lance’s vest began to flash purple, the muzzle of Shiro’s laser gun pressed against the black plastic. 

He was probably gonna regret that move later, but the cry of “Shiro!” followed by Lance chasing him down into the fray—which Keith gleefully took advantage of—was worth it.


End file.
